


Love, I promise you

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags to come!, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: When they said love conquers all, how will it when it seemed like everyone else is against them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love, I promise you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a new multi-chaptered series! I have always wanted to write something related to this topic. Now I'm not trying to romanticize this whole things, let's be clear that discrimination is bad and shitty and we should end that. 
> 
> I'm going to try my best to be sensitive and wary of this, if you have any questions regarding this fic, please just dm me immediately on twitter @kouwushisuga. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, this will hopefully be updated as soon as possible and I hope you all the best!

“All the soft whispers and loving words will bring you back to me.” Minseok whispers to the sleeping figure by his side. His warm hand caresses what seems like a shoulder on it’s side. The figure shifts underneath the thick blanket, then a soft voice emerges from the lump.

“You’re home?” The voice, still hoarse due to the person waking up all of the sudden from Minseok’s voice. Minseok laughs and caresses the bare skin that was revealed from the person taking the blanket off. The person, slowly sits up and laughs, their shoulder length hair all messy and mussed up. “Yes Dae, I’m home.” Minseok replies and moves to their side, he ruffles the person’s hair with his hand, the other with a bouquet of roses, their favorite. Minseok just got home from all of his schedules, and he can’t wait to get back home to his love, Jungdah has been excited to see her fiancée back home. Only being able to facetime or even the late night video calls.

Minseok too, missing his dear girlfriend who was busy with her own YouTube channel, being one of the famous vloggers in korea is also quite a hassle. The worst part is, none of them even know that they are together, the both of them made a promise that they wouldn’t tell about their special thing, only to their friends and family. Minseok’s coworkers, his boy group have already met her, Baekhyun immediately becoming smitten with her.

_“Kiki! How the fuck do you have such a pretty girlfriend! And I have a Chanyeollie to deal with.” Baekhyun squeals while pinching Jungdah’s cheeks lightly. Jungdah whines playfully and embraces him back, cuddling to Baekhyun’s warmth while their boyfriends watch. Chanyeol pouts and tries to reason out that he’s a good cook, which Baekhyun agrees to. “But Chanyeollie, you don’t have nice boobs! Minseok has a cushion while I have a rock to lie on in bed.” Baekhyun screeches, leaving the rest of the people to blush, even Jungah._

_“Now, now, don’t make my girlfriend uncomfortable with your gay ass.” Minseok mutters, pulling Jungdah to his arms while she embraces him, the blush still prevalent on her face. “As if you aren’t bisexual yourself Minseok.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the couple while Jungdah runs off to the kitchen to check on their lunch._

_“I’m not bisexual Baek, I’m Jungdahsexual.” Minseok says with a straight look, which was followed by a smile. Baekhyun and Chanyeol simultaneously hurl at what they just said. The older just laughing at them since they irked so bad._

_“Come on, it wasn’t that bad!”_

“Welcome home.” Jungdah mutters, resting her head on Minseok’s shoulder leaving a kiss on his still clothed shoulder. She wraps her hand around his waist and pulls him down on the bed, still sleepy and drowsy. Minseok only laughs at his girlfriend, eager to just fall asleep with Minseok caged in her arms. “I need to wash first Dae, you know I don’t wanna sleep immediately.” He replies,trying to get out of Jungdah’s hold. Jungdah doesn’t budge, only squeezing harder to keep Minseok in her arms.

“I’m not letting you go dumbass, I missed you so much.” Jungdah says before letting Minseok go, since she is already too tired and too sleepy to care about anything else. Minseok smiles at her, before leaving a kiss on her forehead, then goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower before finally joining Jungdah on bed. When he finished he sees her already sitting up, reading the book which was on the nightstand. Minseok, only clad with a bath towel wrapped below his waist and smaller one he uses to dry his newly dyed hair from this morning. Jungah looks up and whistles, smirking and puts down the book on the table.

“Like what you see miss Kim?” Minseok asks her, raising an eyebrow while Jungdah laughs. “I don’t know Mr. Kim, what do you even have to offer me?” She replies in what seems like an innocent voice. Minseok goes to the side of the bed and cups his girlfriend’s face, then pulls her for a deep kiss. Jungdah squeals and kisses back, just as passionate and tender like how they wanted it. Little did they know, they were up for another bath.

The next morning, Minseok is up and early, wanting to make up to his pouty kitten-like girlfriend. He makes breakfast, just the way she likes it. She loves these things where Minseok would cook, just like the times when Minseok still wasn’t part of a famous boy group. They were just Jungdah and Minseok, being themselves and enjoying the time they have together. He hears the sleepy girl shuffle into their living room, she rubs her still drowsy eyes while she goes and ponders to what Minseok is cooking. Jungdah goes and grabs the remote control to watch the daily morning news.

**“In showbiz news, famous boy band group EXO, has finished their world tour, and now the members are rumored to hold their encore concert soon. Although details are still unknown, EXL entertainment have not yet denied said rumors.”** The newscaster mutters, Chanyeol’s older sister smiling happily as she reads the news. Jungdah even smiles too, seeing his older sister announcing the recent achievements of her adorable

**“CHEN, a famous youtuber, recently posted a video revealing that they are transgender. The creator of the channel, Kim Jungdah, immediately clarified that she did not intend to hide that specific information, which could be seen form this clip.”** The video transitions to Jungdah’s latest video, which she just posted yesterday.

**_“I didn’t want to keep all of you in the dark for what I truly am. This channel was meant for me to share all of my joys and happy moments with all of you. My lovely soondingies, or dandelions, you have made me such a happy woman, even though I have my kitty boyfriend. Well, here goes, I’m trans, I am a transitioned woman for almost 5 years now.”_** Jungdah’s breath almost stops when she saw all the comments, both good and bad. She sighs in relief when Yoora notes that majority of the fans support Jungdah’s decision of revealing this.

“I saw the video.” Minseok tells her, sitting by her side with a tray full of their breakfast. Jungdah gives Minseok a little smile and grasps his hand. “I’m proud of you, telling this to all of them.” MInseok whispers, taking her hand and leaving a chaste kiss. Jungdah smiles and embraces the older man, closing her eyes and just listening to his heart. Their little moment halted when the ringtone of breaking news started.

**“This is just in, dispatch has seen photos of EXO member Minseok, seen with a mysterious woman just a few weeks ago.”** The photo shows Minseok, along with a girl, wearing a large sunhat covering her face and any other facial feature was covered with a pair of sunglasses and a face mask. Jungdah and Minseok’s phones immediately ringing in unison.

“Oh shit.” They both said

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is the first chapter? Any thoughts? Criticisms? Comment down below, feel free to DM me if you have anything to say but too shy to comment. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you all next time.


End file.
